


Years in the Making

by On_kamis_green_earth



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: First Date, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Top - Freeform, it's somewhere between a drabble and a one shot, post tournament of power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22502965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/On_kamis_green_earth/pseuds/On_kamis_green_earth
Summary: Tien is nervous for his first date with his best friend, Yamcha.Thank you to ambrosicl for beta-ing this for me!
Relationships: Tenshinhan/Yamcha (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	Years in the Making

Tien tapped his foot under the table. Late would be an understatement. He was beginning to believe with the utmost certainty that his date would not show. Maybe too much time had passed to begin something new between them. Maybe he only said yes out of obligation? 

He sipped from his sake cup contemplating how he got himself into this painful--oh so very painful--predicament. There was a crease over his third eye. His face was tense and the muscles in his face were clenched. The tournament of power had been an awakening for him. 

Everything in this world was fragile, delicate and could be over with the snap of the Zeno god's fingers. Even the afterlife couldn't be savored if it didn't exist. And he always had that. 

Tien didn't fear death because there would be the dragon balls as a safeguard. Well and even if there wasn't, it would hardly be a terrible place to spend the rest of eternity with someone he loved. 

He knew that from experience. 

Then there was Buu, and death came again. And in that scenario, he would still find Yamcha. Even if his feelings were never known he would still be able to see him smile and hear him laugh. He could have that, and would always have that unless neither of them existed. 

He remembered the night before the tournament well. Yamcha was lamenting and ranting about being excluded from the second significant battle in such a short time and Tien listened. He was good at that. Only this time he was weighed down with guilt. Because when agreeing to fight, he’d asked one additional favor. 

'Leave Yamcha out of this'

When he admitted to the former bandit the real reason behind his exclusion from the team, Yamcha was less than enthused. Tien couldn't fault him, he had taken Yamcha's choice away. Then the admission came shortly after.

'I care about you Yamcha, more than anyone.’ 

When he came back from the tournament of power he had to explain and explore those feelings, hence the date.

His anxious thoughts were broken when Yamcha came through the door flattening his tousled hair down. He had a simple pair of jeans on and his trademark yellow blazer. Tien got up and froze. What was he supposed to do? Shake his hand? That seemed utterly foolish and he forced out, "Can I get your chair?" 

Yamcha waved him off with a grin, "Nah I got it. Sorry, I am so late, I had a hard time getting here. I thought I'd drive but then there was traffic and before I knew it I was flying against the wind. Sorry man." 

Tien nodded and slowly sat down. Maybe he should've sprung for something more casual than his typical outfit. "It's fine. I am glad you decided to show up," Tien said and he instantly regretted it. It sounded too aggressive.

Yamcha lowered the menu and quirked a brow at Tien. His heart was beating wildly but Yamcha's smile was warm and friendly, definitely not put off by the remark. "Did you think I wasn't going to?" 

"I don't know," Tien admitted and let out a sigh and a small laugh. He rubbed a hand over his bald head nervous to look his date and longtime friend in the eye. 

Yamcha set the menu out with a smack and smirked, "I had you shaken, didn't I? Well, Tien jokes on you because I have been waiting years for this date and I was never going to bail." 

Tien’s lip curled into a half-smile and he blushed. Years...that's all Tien needed to hear. 


End file.
